The goals of this project are: (1) to develop a story-based game, using interactive multimedia to teach children, ages 7-11, about the brain; and (2) to evaluate the effectiveness of this program in increasing interest in and knowledge of this important organ. The program addresses the need to find new and entertaining ways of presenting basic neuroscience information to young children. The primary rationale for the absence of neuroscience from elementary school education is that it's too abstract, complicated, and specialized as a science to be taught to young children. The central component of the program is a story-based CD-ROM game that takes the participant on a journey into the brain of a child. In Phase II the story-based game will be completed and field tested. The final program will be marketed as both a consumer product and as a supplemental learning program for the target age group. The supplemental version will include images, sounds, and text in various formats that can be used in a multimedia presentation program to prepare reports and stories about the brain. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The story-based CD-ROM game will be marketed primarily as a consumer product for children ages 7-11, and secondarily as a supplemental program for elementary schools. CD-ROM games are leading the interactive wave. This, plus the growing availability of computers with CD-ROM drives in the home provides a timely opportunity for interactive children's programs in the consumer market.